Calendar
The Common Calendar of Tamriel In Tamriel, each year consists of 364 days and twelve months and seven days to a week. The seven days of the week start on Sundas and consist: *Sundas *Morndas *Tirdas *Middas *Turdas *Fridas *Loredas The next highest member of the hierarchy are the twelve months of the year. Starting on the month of the Morningstar, the year ends at the closing of The Evening Star; the twelfth month in the year. The twelve months and the holidays within that compose the common year are included below: : 1. Morningstar :: 1/1: New Life Festival :: 1/2: Scour Day :: 1/12: Ovank'a :: 1/15: South Winds Prayer :: 1/16: The Day of Lights :: 1/18: Waking Day : 2. Sun's Dawn :: 2/2: Mad Pelagius :: 2/5: Othroktide :: 2/8: Day of Release :: 2/16: Heart's Day :: 2/27: Perseverance Day :: 2/28: Arduos Nau : 3. First Seed :: 3/7: First Planting :: 3/9: The Day of Waiting :: 3/21: Hogithum :: 3/25: Flower Day :: 3/26: Festival of Blades : 4. Rain's Hand :: 4/1: Gardtide :: 4/13: The Day of the Dead :: 4/20: The Day of Shame :: 4/28: Jester's Day : 5. Second Seed :: 5/7: Second Planting :: 5/9: Marukh's Day :: 5/20: The Fire Festival :: 5/30: Fishing Day : 6. Mid Year :: 6/1: Drigh R'Zimb :: 6/16: Mid Year Celebration :: 6/23: Dancing Day :: 6/24: Tibedetha : 7. Sun's Height :: 7/10: Merchants Festival :: 7/12: Divad Etep't :: 7/20: Sun's Rest :: 7/29: Fiery Night : 8. Last Seed :: 8/2: The day of Maiden Katrica :: 8/11: Koomu Alezer'i :: 8/14: The Feast of the Tiger :: 8/21: Appraciation Day :: 8/27: Harvest's End : 9. Heartfire :: 9/3: Tales of Tallows :: 9/6: Khurat :: 9/12: Riglametha :: 9/19: Children's Day : 10. Frostfall :: 10/5: Dirii Tereur :: 10/13: Witches Festival :: 10/23: Broken Diamonds :: 10/30: Emperor's Day : 11. Sun's Dusk :: 11/3: The Serpents Dance :: 11/8: Moon Festival :: 11/18: Hel Anseilak :: 11/20: Warriors Festival : 12: Evening Star :: 12/15: North Winds Prayers :: 12/18: Baranth Do :: 12/21: Chil'a :: 12/25: New Life Festival :: 12/30: Old Life Festival The Era's of Tamriel's History In the culture of Tamriel, there are three era's that are mutually agreed upon. These three era's are known simply as "The First Era", "The Second Era" and "The Third Era". The End of The Mythic Period *The Ayleids (Also known as high elves) and the neds make their first arrival on the land now known as Tamriel. *The Alieds establish the first province of what will eventually become Tamriel. In addition to this, they begin enslaving the Neds. The First Era (1E) *1E243-1E266 | The well known Empress, Allesia forms the "prototype" of the most common religion practiced in all of Tamriel. This new religion worships eight Gods, known as the Nine Divines which is based on ancient Nordic and Aldmeri religions. *1E266 | This is the time when the great Saint and Empress Alessia undergoes apotheosis and becomes a powerful amulet known as the Amulet of Kings. The Second Era (2E) *2E230 | At this time, a great mystic named Vanus Galerion and a colleague of his known as Rilis XII found the famous Mages Guild. *2E827 | The first member of the long Septim bloodline is born. This great leader called Tiber Septim will later bring many victories and be added as a Ninth Divine under the name of Talos. *2E896 | The great emperor Tiber Septim unites the continent of Tamriel into an emperor that still exists today. The Third Era (3E) *3E100 | Around this time period, the Thieves Guild is founded along with its mysterious and infamous leader, the Gray Fox. *3E??? | Uriel Septim V makes an effort of capturing Akavir *3E346 | This is the birth date of the Tamriel leader, Uriel Septim VII *3E421 | In a record known as Log of the Emma May, it reports that the ship sank on this date. *3E423 | On this date, the Count of Anvil mysteriously dissapears and becomes the Gray Fox. *3E433, Last Seed 27 | (The game Oblivion starts on this date) and the great emperor is assasinated. *3E433 - 3E434 | One of the Elder Scrolls are stolen from the Imperial Palace without a suspects named. *3E433 - 3E434 | The Count of Anvil mysteriously reapears.